Forever
by infinitefalling
Summary: Spencer and Melissa Hastings had been raised in a competitive environment for show who is the best of them. But everything changes when a feeling impales their hearts, a feeling that will change their lives forever. (Rated M for language, incest and self-harm triggers)


_**A/N:** I know, I know, I know it guys that I'm really late with "All The Memories", but I found this one shot when I was deleting older archives in my computer and I decided to finish it and publish it, with the hope that you'll like it or at least, read it. However, I hope you like it and if you did, remeber that a review and favorite this is helpful! (Well, if you want to do the two things lol, now read it)..._

_**A/N 2:** I support fictional incest, in real life... Well, I'm not sure at all._

* * *

It was a regular day on Rosewood's Primary school. Kids were in their classrooms, while Preschool kids were playing in the playground that they shared with kids until 3rd grade.

One of the kids playing on the playground was Spencer Hastings. The 4 year old girl was with Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery, her only friends. Spencer wasn't a girl with a lack of confidence, in fact, she was really outspoken; but her intelligence was higher than the average of her course, so she was slightly isolated. Hanna was a smart girl with her clothes and Aria with art, so in a strange way, they understand each other.

"Aria, what are you doing?" Spencer walked where Aria was, sitting by her side.

"Homework. Today we must hand Miss Fields the drawing of our winter holidays" Aria answered, while she was drawing a cute version of her family building a snowman in the front yard of their house.

"Oh my God! I forgot it!" Spencer smacked her forehead with one of her hands, running to her classroom with fear. She didn't know what was having an F or any score under A.

Once she reached the classroom, she pulled out a box and took her sketch book of it, with some pencils and left the box where it was. Then, she ran again and knocked the door of 5th grade course, where her ten years sister, Melissa, was taking an English class.

"Excuse me" Said Spencer when Miss Brenshaw (Melissa's teacher) opened the door. "Is Melissa Hastings here? I need her please"

"Sure. Are you Spencer?" Miss Brenshaw asked to the little brunette and she nodded, so the woman called Melissa.  
Melissa walked outside the classroom and looked at Spencer with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened Spence?" She asked with patience, after all, Spencer was just in her first year of school.

"I-I..." Tears filled Spencer's eyes as she started to cry. "I forgot to do a homework and I need to give it today to Miss Fields" The little girl stammered in her cry. Melissa just opened her arms and wrapped them around Spencer's small body. Then, she kissed the top of her head with a smile.

"Don't worry, we'll draw it on the break. Meet me under the big apple tree" Melissa smiled to her sister, kissing her forehead and then she went back to her classroom.

Spencer felt safe and loved by her side, even if they fought sometimes. She blushed a bit when her mind replayed the images of Melissa kissing her in a protectively way. And that day, Spencer got an A for a cute draw of her and Melissa smiling on the roof of the cabin that their parents owned in Poconos.

* * *

Melissa was really tired that evening after she arrived from school. Junior year of high school was really stressful and now more, because she didn't know what to do for the Science Fair.

Spencer was in her 5th year of school and like Melissa, she was on the top of her grade with her scores and activities carefully picked by her parents. Melissa was on the kitchen, drinking a Red Bull can when Spencer arrived from school. She smiled to her, Spencer was reading a copy of _"Algebra de Baldor"_, a Spanish book of Algebra that she had bought a time ago for getting ready for highschool and also, improve her Spanish.

"That book it's awfully complicated" Melissa whispered pouting a bit, but that was a lie; for her ithe book had been a bit difficult only.

"Not very much" Spencer shrugged and then noticed who was in the kitchen. "Oh, sorry. Hi Mel, how it was your day?"

"Tiring. I don't know what the hell I can do as a project for Science Fair" The brunette sighed and Spencer walked where she was, hugging her by her waist.

"I'll help you. Get a shower and change your clothes. You'll drink a cup of milk and eat cookies and then we'll work on your project. Relax, I got you"

Spencer whispered, still hugging Melissa by her back. The big sister just smiled and touched Spencer's hands with a smile, feeling loved, more loved by her little sister than their parents.

They worked hand to hand around two weeks and then, an awesome project by Melissa Hastings won Rosewood's High School Science Fair that year.  
Melissa just went where Spencer was and kissed all her face, whispering how grateful was with her. Spencer wrapped her arms around Melissa's neck while her parents smiled to them. Finally, they were in good terms. Again, Melissa felt loved more by Spencer than anyone else and Spencer felt safe in her sister's arms.

* * *

Competition ran on Hastings' blood and it wasn't an exception for Spencer and Melissa. The girls were always fighting about who did best a certain thing, who was the prettiest one, the smartest one, the perfect one, the most loved by their parents... And Melissa was winning a lot of those fights as always.

One night, when Melissa was 20 and Spencer 14, Melissa went to Spencer's room and placed a box that had a beautiful bow on the top, waiting for her little sister. Spencer just arrived to her room from school and frowned when she noticed that Melissa was on her bed with that box.

"If they gave you something important, I don't wanna see it or hear you bragging about that" Spencer said with a tired voice, but Melissa was serious and she only handed the box to her little sister.

"Open it. I did it for you" She explained, while Spencer opened the box and tears flooded from her dark chocolate eyes.

Inside the box was what it looked like a notebook, with a copy of a draw on its front. It was the draw of summer vacations that Spencer had to do in Preschool and Melissa helped her with that. Then, Spencer picked up the notebook, looking the pictures inside and read the captions at one side of them. Also, there were sticked some gum wrappers, stickers, small drawings, pieces of small things. Small things that were impotant for them when they were just two little girls that worried about playing and having a good time.

That notebook was a scrapbook of them, of their important moments, of their unique and cute memories. Spencer was flabbergasted and sad and at the same time, she was so happy that she thought she could kiss Melissa.

"Oh, Mel..." She didn't end the sentence before her lips were touching Melissa's ones. When Spencer broke the kiss, they just blushed and her sister too. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Spence" Melissa smiled softly to her sister, standing up and sauntering to the hall of the Hastings house, going to the bathroom. Spencer only closed the room door and turns off the lights, touching her lips with her fingertips. _'Finally I did it'_ A voice said inside her mind and she smiles with pride.

The didn't talk about that and their relationship was better than before, but still torned because they had been separated for a long time. Melissa was doing her 3rd year in Law on UPenn, decided to be a lawyer like her parents and Spencer was busy with her 8th grade on middle school, her hockey field team and her friends. Slowly, Spencer was turning on popular girls, although she was still a nerd girl who liked to watch History Channel instead of MTV channel.

* * *

"I'm just a waste of space" Melissa was crying on her parents couch, hugging her legs as tears ran down her cheeks, coating her pants and skin. She was 22 and a successful UPenn graduated lawyer, who had lost her fiancé on an accident and now, her future baby. She was alone on home and after being on the couch for a long time, she went upstairs, holding something sharp on her hands. It was a knife, a new knife that she bought for her parents' kitchen.

Melissa was crying hard when she closed the bathroom door and she ripped off the fabric sleeve of her shirt with the knife. Then, the sharp object ran through her skin on long traces, Melissa feeling better as the pain soothed with her cuts.

Spencer just made her way to the couch, hearing a muffled sound from the second floor. Fortunately (or not), the girls were alone in their home. Of course she had a lot of homework because she was on her Sophomore year on high school, now having 16.

Not making any noise, she went upstairs and started to listen the doors. The bathroom door let her hear a muffled sound of crying and some gasps. Spencer gasped and slowly opened the door, impressed with what she saw. Melissa cutting her arm and crying.

A loud shout escaped from Spencer's lips as she took the knife away from her sister's hand and then, she wrapped her arms around her body, holding the tears with no success and ended up crying in silence, just holding Melissa with her embrace. Spencer's embrace made Melissa feel a painful warmth inside her chest, as tears just ran down her cheeks, crying with sobs and soft whimpers, taking out the sadness that was in her heart.

"Don't do that, don't. Okay? I can't live without you, Mel" Spencer cried as she kissed her face with butterfly kisses, trying to make her stop crying.

Finally, Melissa stopped crying and nodded, looking Spencer into her chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't watch this" She apologized to her sister, as the other brunette shook her head.

"Don't be, I got you" Spencer helped Melissa with her wounds and then, she made her take a bath and sleep together in Spencer's bed. That night, everything felt that it was okay while Spencer and Melissa were cuddling.

Spencer healed Melissa's wounds and then, she made her take a painkiller and change clothes. Then, Spencer cleaned the blood of the bathroom and her sister's skin, made her change her clothes for a pajamas and she did too.

That night they slept holding each other bodies, as Spencer ran her slender fingers through Melissa's wavy brown hair, kissing her forehead and face with butterfly kisses.

"I'm here for you, I got you" She whispered until Melissa smiled, feeling safe in Spencer's arms. Then Spencer fell asleep, leaving her lips kiss Melissa's ones until they separate in the middle of the night.

* * *

"Dad, mom, Spencer... I'll move to New York!" Melissa showed them a contract of a prestigious law firm. Now she was 24 years old and she had been hired because her experience and the opinions of her former bosses of the work that she had done with them, her quality of work and also her disposition to do what she was asked to do.

Peter and Veronica hugged Melissa tight and then, Spencer only smiled to her. It was a sad smile, now Melissa will have a fabulous smile without her on it and then, her sister will forget Spencer for sure, finding a rich guy that would give her the life that she wanted.

Spencer went upstairs and sauntered to her room, looking to the scrapbook that Melissa did for them. She sighed, not noticing that Melissa was there with her.

"You'll go with me to NY" Melissa whispered in Spencer's ear, resting her head on her sister's shoulder with a warm smile.

"I won't, I'm sure you'll be fine without me" Spencer shooked her head, and Melissa took her chin in her hand, facing Spencer.

"You'll come with me Spence, I already sent a copy of your university application to Columbia, Cornell, NYU and another universities that will call you soon" Melissa kissed Spencer's forehead and both smiled. "You'll be 18 soon, you'll do it right on NY"

"Thanks" Spencer whispered, now running her slender fingertips on Melissa's jaw. And without fear, she closed her eyes, kissing her lips with a smile. Melissa just opened her mouth and Spencer took advantage of that, her tongue now was fighting with her sister's one.

The night ended with them sleeping in Melissa's bed cuddling and heavily making out, but not having sex... Yet.

* * *

"Why did you invite me to a fancy restaurant?" Spencer chuckled as she was having a dinner with Melissa on Aureole, an exclusive restaurant located on the Upper East Side, Manhattan.

Both were living on a loft on the Upper East Side. Melissa was still working on the succesful law firm that hired her and Spencer was studying Business and making a degree on Management Occupations, also playing on her university (Columbia) hockey field team as captain of the team. They had a secret romantic relationship that started when they moved to that apartment and finally Spencer did the bold move and asked Melissa to be her girlfriend on a Valentine's Day.

"Spencer, it's February 14th and according to my memory, two years ago, you asked me if I wanted to be your girlfriend" Melissa chuckled taking a sip of her Dom Pérignon glass.

"I know, I was kidding babe" Spencer laughed with her, taking one of Melissa's hands and run her thumb over the hand of her sister, looking at her with love.

"Like you used to do when we lived on Rosewood" Melissa squeezed gently Spencer's hand and then let it go when the waiter brought them their food.

"Uh-huh" Spencer nodded and then, she started to eat her plate and Melissa too. They talked about some things and then, they paid the dinner, going out for a walk with their coats; feeling the cold wind of winter in their faces.

The walked around for a while, until they decided that it was time to get back home. In a taxi, they arrived to the building and then, they did their way to their apartment, kissing and smiling with happiness.

When Spencer opened the apartment door, Melissa remembered that she had something in her purse. It was something important for her and probably for her sister, so she washed her hands after walked in her apartment and went to the kitchen, placing some cupcakes in a beautiful plate. Then, she poured champagne in two glasses and set everything in a small table, next to the big window on the living room and called Spencer to go there.  
As Spencer did her way to the living room, Melissa quickly fixed her hair, her makeup and opened a bit the cleavage of her dress. When her sister reached the living room, she handed her the glass of champagne.

"What a nice surprise, Mel" Spencer said, drinking a sip of her champagne and went next to Melissa, kissing her in her lips.

"You deserve it" Melissa wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist and smiled to her. "I need to tell you something"

"What it is?" Spencer was slightly scared when she heard that, now putting back the glass on the table. Melissa laughed and then, she knelt, taking one of Spencer's hands.

"I-I know that we hadn't had the best relationship ever, but I wanna tell you that these two years of being a couple had been the most amazing time of my life. You complete me, you understand me, you need me and I do too and although we share DNA and a surname, I'm seriously in love with you, Spencer Jill Hastings" Melissa said as Spencer eyes were filled with tears. "And that love makes me do this move, this bold move that will change our lives foreve"

Spencer was crying, knowing what was coming next. Melissa handed her a cupcake that on the top of it had a ring with a beautiful diamond on its top. "Spencer, do you wanna marry me?"

There was a moment of total silence, even the muffled sound of New York was mute. Spencer finally knelt and kissed Melissa in her lips, crying hard with a smile. "Yes! Yes! Yes I do Mel!" Was her answer and both sisters were crying while they kissed.

* * *

Of course they didn't marry legally, but they had an intimate ceremony. It had been something symbolic, but beautiful as it could have been a real marriage. They picked up beautiful bride dresses, perfect matching shoes, fixed their hair and they ate a delicious canapé with a bottle of Dom Perignon, all of that in the apartment that they shared.

After the marriage, Spencer and Melissa asked in their jobs for two weeks of vacation. They did reservations at a hotel on Tahiti for their honeymoon and after a week of leaving everything ready on their jobs, they took the flight to that place, for enjoy the beaches, sun, warm weather, anonymity and relax at there.

* * *

"Isn't that Hanna?" Melissa asked Spencer when she saw a blonde woman that would have same age that Spencer. In fact, it was Hanna with her husband, Caleb Rivers, walking on the same Tahiti beach that they were having a sun bath. Great time to meet someone that knew them for years and make her suspect about why Spencer and Melissa were there.

"Damn it's Hanna and Caleb" The brunette nodded and both sisters shared a terrified gaze.

"C'mon, let's go back to the hotel. But not quick, they would suspect" Melissa took Spencer's hand and they picked up their stuff, walking in direction to the hotel.

Hanna saw Spencer and Melissa and made Caleb walk with her where the sisters were and she waved them with a big smile. "Spencer, Melissa!" She shouted, but they didn't turn around and they just kept walking to the hotel.

"You have to be shitting me" Hanna mumbled grabbing one of Spencer's arms and looked at her.

"Hey, Spencer, it's me, Hanna" The blonde said with a pout, something that made Spencer's heart ache. If she revealed her identity to her friend, she risked to end her relationship with Melissa and fake a relationship with someone else.

"I don't know who you are" Spencer replied, just wanting to cry at the denial of Hanna.

"Yes you know! Spencer don't play fool with me!" Hanna yelled and everyone around then looked and asked what was going on.

"Blair, c'mon sweetie, we have to go" Melissa said to Spencer in a soft voice and she hid her real identity the best that she could. Hanna just looked at them with wode eyes as Spencer and Melissa walked to the hotel, holding hands and then they kissed happily.

"I can't believe it" Hanna looked at Caleb, still shocked for what happened there.

"Let's go Han" Caleb said to his wife, walking away from where they were.

When they went away from them, Spencer hugged Melissa and started to cry hard and really sad.

"It's our fate Spencer, we're condemned to do that with the people that we love" Melissa whispered on her sister's ear and then she pecked Spencer on her lips, something that made the tall brunette smile a bit.

"I know" Was the reply of Spencer, now relaxed and looked Melissa into her eyes. "At least I have you by my side"

"And always" Melissa said as she opened the door of the hotel for Spencer, who walked with a quick pace, never letting go Melissa's hand.

Once they reached the door of their room, Spencer pecked Melissa's lips with a sad sigh and Melissa entered to the room, standing up in front of the big window that was there, her gaze lost in a not specific place.

"Why we're sisters? This shit wouldn't be so complicated if we didn't share DNA and parents" She sighed folding her arms on her chest, ignoring Spencer's sad look. Spencer just walked away and she locked herself in the bathroom.

Melissa just heard quiet sobs through bathroom's door and she knocked it, but Spencer ignored her knocks as she was still crying. When Melissa noticed that there was no way that Spencer would open the bathroom's door, she forced it and hugged her sister, but Spencer just pushed her sister as she shooked her head, still crying.

"Don't fucking touch me! I knew it! I knew that you would broke up with me someday!" Spencer yelled to Melissa as she walked to the closet of their room, throwing her clothes and shoes on the suitcase that she brought to Tahiti. "It was a matter of time before you wanted to leave me! This is disgusting for you and I'm a fool for not noticing that before!"

"Spencer, you fucking listen to me now!" Melissa yelled back to Spencer, throwing her suitcase back to the closet and she held Spencer's chin, looking into her chocolate orbs. "I didn't mean to hurt you with those words, I just... I just said that because it's true. I hate the fact that I couldn't give to the love of my life a wife that would care about her 24/7, I hate that we can't have kids and a family, I hate that I can't introduce you to everybody as _'The woman who I love more than my life'_... Spencer, you don't know how hard is this for me bec..." Just when Melissa wanted to end that sentence, Spencer's lips collided with hers and they kissed like they never did before: with love, pain, rage, desire and passion; just how their relationship was.

"It's difficult for me too Mel" Spencer whispered, hugging Melissa tight as her sister sighed with relief.

"We're together in this, forever" Melissa uttered, looking Spencer into her eyes.

"Forever" Was Spencer's reply before they kissed again and the fight was just a couples issue as they had sometimes.

* * *

After all, living together wasn't so bad. Of course they were competitive and sometimes, they had big fights, but their love made them fix their problems quickly and remeber why they were together.

Their parents, relatives and friends were worried because none of them were married. It wasn't like any guy invited them on a date, they did many times, but of course they accepted if the people that surrounded them were acting suspicious with them. Also they faked some relationships, but nothing long, so they don't needed to act like they were sad for a broke up of a long-term relationship and getting involved with their fake boyfriends families.

Time passed and Melissa and Spencer adopted some dogs as their family. They raised them and love them as the kids that they could never have, calling them their _'fur kids'_ and _'little kids'_. And when Melissa turned 60, they decided that it was time to leave the apartment that they were sharing in New York and moved to Saratoga Springs, in New York too. Spencer had bought a beautiful small house with a big yard for their dogs and for take long walks in their free time.

Sadly, Spencer's health started to erode thanks to an infection that she caught when she traveled to Hawaii and slowly, she couldn't walk long distances as she used to do when she was younger. Melissa retired of her work as a boss on another law firm that she had with some attorneys that she met in New York and focused her attention of Spencer.

At 65 years, Spencer was sleeping one day, alone on her house, when her heart suddenly stopped beating and she died, peacefully sleeping with her pale skin, those beautiful spots on her face and a hint of smile in her lips. Melissa was on Rosewood visiting her parents, who now had 83 years and she didn't knew what happened to Spencer because she hadn't called her; but her female instinct was telling her to get back to Saratoga to see Spencer now.

So Melissa arrived two days later to see something awfully sad: Spencer was dead on the bed that they shared and the dogs that they had (their first dogs died, but fortunately, Melissa insisted on not sterilize them so they could have puppies) were surrounding her dead body, licking her hands and giving her soft puchs with their noses, to see if Spencer wake up with that. Tears filled Melissa's eyes as she hugged Spencer's body, crying hard because she had lost the love of her life.

"Why you and not me? I'm older than you, this isn't supposed to happen!" Melissa yelled with her heart broken as she started to call a firm of funeral services and then, their relatives to tell them the sad news.

* * *

"We are here to say goodbye to Mrs. Spencer Jill Hastings, beloved daughter, sister, friend, boss, colleague and owner of puppies. She'll be remembered as the unique valedictorian of 2014 Rosewood's High School, the best hockey field and business student at Coulumbia University, the best friend of every person that needed a wise advice or keep a secret safe with her, a good daughter for Peter and Veronica and a good younger sister for Melissa. God will have the Paradise gates opened for her blessed good soul and she'll take care of the ones she loved forever" Was the eulogy of the priest that hired Melissa for Spencer's funeral.

They were on Rosewood's Graveyard with Peter and Veronica. Also, Melissa had successfully contacted Aria and Hanna, Spencer's best friends; and the contacted Jenna, Toby, Miss Fields (who now had the same age of Spencer's parents), Mona and a lot of Spencer's friends that flew to Rosewood just to say _'goodbye'_ to their friend.

It was Melissa's turn to give her eulogy for her sister and she decided that it was time to speak the truth of why her and Spencer weren't married or had kids. Everybody were alert and when Melissa cleared her throat, a cold silence made its presence on the place.

"Spencer and I were very close. Of course we had our stupid fights as sisters had" Everybody laughed a bit with that, remembering how Spencer and Melissa used to throw things to each other or yell each other in any place. "But we also had a special relationship, something that keep us bonded for years in many ways, and not only as siblings" At this point, everybody were whispering and looking Melissa with suspcious gazes. Old Melissa breathed hard as tears filled her eyes. "Spencer and I... We were... We were a couple. We were in love, deeply in love"

Silence made its presence on the place, this time you could hear perfectly a pin falling to the floor and its echo. Everyone were surprised and not for a good reason, they never thought that Melissa and Spencer could be a couple, after all, it was incest in its pure essence.

"I knew it!" Old Hanna yelled, breaking the silence of the place, standing from her chair and she walked to where Melissa was, with her eyes narrowed. "I saw you two on Tahiti, when Caleb and I were having our honeymoon! Now I understand why Spencer denied that she knew me when I spoke to her there!" Rage was present on Hanna's face as she tightened the grip on her walking stick to avoid yelling more. She was torn with Spencer's lack of communication after that small fight in Tahiti. Spencer denied that she was on there and she said that she was having vacations in Bahamas instead of Tahiti. Melissa did the same thing when Hanna asked that once that they encountered on a Rosewood's market.

"Yes, it was her Hanna. I'm sorry. We're sorry for lying all these years, but we knew that it was wrong what we felt for each other" Melissa started to cry again, not hiding what she was feeling at that moment. "I knew it since I was a child that Spencer and I we had a special relationship, and not only as sisters, also as lovers... I'm so sorry, but I was bonded to her and I'm not sorry for had loved her as she deserved when she was alive and I'm still loving her like the first day that we kissed in her room" Was the final of Melissa's eulogy as she did her way to the car that will pick up her after the funeral.

Roses were throwed into Spencer's grave, also covered her grave and then, people left the place, still in shock with Melissa's words.

* * *

Melissa wrote a beautiful eulogy for her death, and also her will with another lawyer. Her will was giving all to charity and her dogs to a place that someone could take care of them as she and Spencer did. In the eulogy, she shared her life experiences with Spencer. Some of them were funny and others really sad, but in the eulogy, was reflected the deep love between Spencer and Melissa and how they fought for hid that feeling from the rest of the world.

One night, a week after Spencer's funeral, Melissa woke up with the sound of her dogs barks. She opened her eyes, still sleepy and looked where the dogs were barking, only to see a 18 years old Spencer at her feet, petting the dogs with a smile. Spencer's ghost turned her face to Melissa and her smile grew when her sister stretched out her hand, surprised to see Spencer 'alive'.

"Spencie?" Melissa asked as Spencer nodded, never stop smiling with that charming smile that made Melissa fall in love with her sister many years ago.

"Come with me Mel, I miss you" Spencer's voice was the same raspy voice that she had when she was eighteen. Spencer's ghost stretched out her hand and reached Melissa's old and slightly wrinkled hand.

"Wait" Melissa pressed a button that connected her house with their neighbors one, alerting them that something was wrong in her house.

Finally, a young Melissa's ghost kissed Spencer's young ghost with a smile, fading together to another place where nobody could jugde them by their love. A love that survived physical death.

* * *

Melissa's body was found the next morning in the same conditions of Spencer's body: sleeping peacefully with a hint of smile in her lips.

And in the end of Melissa's eulogy, was written in big letters a sentence that defined their relationship: _'this is forever'_.


End file.
